Cold
by hermin22
Summary: Hermione gets an unexpected visitor.
1. Chapter 1

Cold

It was the worst snowstorm in the last decade with so much snow that many trees buckled under the weight. The temperature dropped drastically below zero at night and the wind chill was even worse. Most people stopped their useless attempts to shovel the white mess and gave in to their fate, trying to heat their houses to feel warm, at least at home. In four days it would be Christmas anyway. The season of love. Hermione Granger wondered exactly how much love she would get this year as she, already dressed in a cosy, warm, nightgown, stared through the window at the lonely starlit night sky. Everything looked so calm and peaceful covered in white, when a sudden loud bang echoed through Hermione's home, causing a violent jolt of shock to pass through her.

Grabbing her wand from the nightstand the young woman carefully headed for the front door, curious as to who would await her outside.

"Who is it?" she asked, her wand ready to defend herself if she had to.

"Miss Granger."

Although the voice outside the door dithered so much that it was barely understandable, Hermione would have recognized it out of a million. She opened the door immediately, gasping aloud at the sight before her.

"Oh dear God! Professor McGonagall, come in!"

The girl couldn't keep the terror out of her voice and her face, seeing that her beloved Professor barely managed to stand, let alone walk without help. Hermione quickly reached out to support the shaking woman and virtually dragged her into the house, shutting the door with her foot to keep the chill out.

"Professor, can you use a spell to get warm and dry?" The young witch asked, concern clear in her voice.

"N-n o-o. D-de-a-th-th-eat---ter," was all she managed to reply.

Hermione nodded. "We need to get you upstairs where it's warm as soon as possible."

"I d-don't th-ink I c-can," Minerva whispered, ready to give up and faint from exhaustion.

"Shh, it's alright I'll help you. Come on step by step. Lean on me, I promise I won't let you fall," the young women soothed, leading her slowly upstairs, while carrying most of her Professors weight.

"That's it. We're almost there. Hold on just a little while longer. I know you can do it!"

Hermione wasn't too sure if she said that to encourage the wet and terribly shaking woman or herself, too wet by now from holding and supporting her professor.

They entered a warm bedroom, with a large wardrobe to the right and a double bed on the left, nightstands on either sides of it. It was a nice looking room with furniture made of wood and walls painted in warm colours.

"Here we are," the young witch said as she helped her mentor to sit on the bed.

It was now that Hermione had enough time to look at the older woman properly. She was still shaking madly, her thick robes that were covered with snow and ice a few minutes ago were now soaked with water. Her hair, tied in the usual bun, had become a mess and the loose wisps were still frozen stiff. From her unhealthy blue coloured lips, she managed to form the words "hot bath" that shook Hermione out of her observation.

The girl tried to keep all her emotions out of her voice.

"No, Professor. I'm sorry but your temperature is much too low for a bath. Even barely lukewarm water will feel extremely hot for you. We'll need to warm you up the slow way with blankets and hot water bottles." Taking a breath she added "But first of all we need to get you dry. Can you remove your clothes on your own?"

The exhausted woman nodded her head slightly. "I t-th-ink s-so."

"Good. I'll bring a cosy, warm, nightgown and get the hot water bottles ready. I'll be right back," she assured her mentor and headed for the door.

When Hermione entered the bedroom once again, she noticed that her teacher had managed to remove her outer robes and a thick jumper, now desperately struggling to open the buttons of the blouse she was wearing. Seeing this, the young witch placed the three hot water bottles she was carrying under the blanket and laid the nightgown on top of it, before facing her professor. She took the trembling hands in hers and gave them a reassuring squeeze.

"It's alright. Let me help you," she said gently while unbuttoning the woman's blouse.

Her Professor couldn't look her student in the eyes and observed a spot on the carpet, when she suddenly remembered something.

"Herm-m-ione, your p-parents. Where…"

She was cut off by Hermione. "They're gone. Don't worry."

Minerva was slightly irritated that the girls' parents weren't at home a few days before Christmas and in weather like this, but didn't ask, because Hermione finished her task and moved on to help her get off the trousers.

"I t-think I can d-do the r-rest on my own. Thank you, Her-m-mione," she whispered, embarrassed.

The young woman knew how hard it was for her Professor to accept help and decided it was a good sign that she wouldn't let her remove the most private parts of her clothing.

"All right, Professor. I need to get something. I'll be back in a minute." She smiled reassuringly at the woman she loved like a mother and wondered briefly what had happened to her and why she came to her in the first place as she left the room.

Minerva McGonagall changed as fast as her shaking extremities would let her into the nightgown Hermione had provided and was just finished when the girl re-entered the room. The older witch wondered at what the girl was up to with the strange things she was carrying, but trusted her enough not to be alarmed.

Hermione smiled amused as she saw her stern transfiguration teacher in a checker muggel nightgown.

"Here Professor," she said and handed her mentor a cup of hot tea and draped an extra blanket around her mentors shoulders. "You drink and I'll take care of your hands and feet. It would probably be safe to assume that they are numb with cold, so I brought a heating lotion."

"Yes, they are, but you don't need to… I mean, I can…" The old witch searched for the right words, but the young woman with the big brown eyes understood and quickly reassured her, secretly pleased that the dithering in the woman's voice had vanished.

"Please Professor, don't worry. That's no problem at all," she said kneeling down, slowly kneading her mentors' feet with the lotion. She didn't look up, in order not to add to her Professor's embarrassment until she was ready, then reached for the woman's hands and proceeded with her gentle treatment.

"There now. Why don't you lie down and let me blow dry your hair."

Nodding, Minerva McGonagall moved to obey her student, when she abruptly stopped.

"Let you what?"

Hermione smiled at the sudden outburst. "This is a muggel hair dryer," she said, picking up the strange thing Minerva noticed earlier. "It works with electric current. You put that end in an outlet and warm air comes out of the other side. See," the girl asked turning the dryer on, causing her now lying Professor to jerk at the noise.

Now convinced that the utensil wasn't dangerous, she let the young witch, who cared with so much love about her, proceed. Feeling much better now that she was dry and tucked in a warm blanket, she slowly relaxed under Hermione's gentle touches, though she still felt cold.

The noise went off and Hermione sat on the edge of the bed, looking at her mentor with concern in her eyes.

"Are you feeling a bit better now?"

"Yes, dear. I'm very tired and still cold, but much better," the still slightly shivering woman replied, gratitude evident in her voice

"Would you tell me what happened?" the young witch asked shyly.

The stern transfiguration mistress couldn't look her in the eyes.

"It's absurd, really. We knew there would be a death eater meeting not far from here and I wanted to spy on it. Albus practically begged me not to go in the storm. I was stubborn and had to stay for twenty-six hours in the cold, in order not to get caught. One of them saw me and I had to disapparate. This was the first place I had in mind."

The words came out as if she had lectured one of her students. Her voice strong and almost emotionless, and only her eyes betrayed her shame for not listening to the headmaster.

Hermione reached out and patted her mentor soothingly on the hand.

"I'm so glad you're here now, Professor."

"Please Hermione, I think you earned the right to call me Minerva," she said, taking the girls warm hand in her cold one.

The young woman blushed furiously. "I'm honoured Minerva. Is there anything I can do for you? Are you hungry? Can I bring you more tea?"

"No, my dear. I'm just so tired."

Hermione squeezed her mentors hand lightly, before she stood up "I'll let you sleep then. Have a good night and if you need anything, just call me."

Minerva smiled warmly at her. "Sleep well Hermione."

-----------------------------------

When Hermione entered the bedroom an hour later to make sure everything was all right, she found her head of house still awake.

"Minerva, why are you not sleeping?" she asked concerned, as she walked over to the older woman.

"I can't. I'm so very exhausted but I don't fall asleep." Her voice sounded more desperate than Hermione had ever heard it. "I still feel cold."

The young woman knelt down and held the older woman's cold hand between her own. "Let my stay with you tonight. You can cuddle up against me and I will warm you. Body heat is matched by no fire after all."

The witches green eyes widened in surprise. "No, I don't think that…"

"Minerva," she was cut off, "this doesn't have to be awkward. I know your thoughts are as pure as mine, and you'll be able to sleep. It is as easy as that."

What do you think? Please review.

A special thanks to artemissan09!!!


	2. Chapter 2

"Hermione, I… I don't…" she was stopped by the girl's hand softly touching her forehead. Feeling the warmth she longed for so desperately, she couldn't resist any longer and nodded slightly, half hoping Hermione wouldn't see it.

The young woman did see it, of course and stood up to walk around the bed. Minerva missed the heat of her student's hand as soon as Hermione left her to lie down on the other side of the bed.

Minerva didn't move an inch. She still lay on her side, eyes closed now, as far away from the girl as she could without falling out of the bed.

Hermione sighed audibly. "Minerva, you're going to fall out if you don't move a little closer to me," she said gently. Slightly surprised that her Professor indeed came a little closer after a moment of hesitation, though she still wasn't facing her student, the tired girl was encouraged enough to keep on talking. "That's much better. I'm moving behind you now ," Hermione said and spooned up with the older woman, one arm moving under her mentors head, with the other reaching around the older woman, gently holding her Professors hand again. Feeling Minerva tense under her touch, the girl wondered if it was a good idea to persuade her mentor to this sleeping arrangement. "Shh, it's all right dear. Try to relax. I promise I won't hurt you," Hermione whispered softly into Minerva's ear.

The stern transfiguration mistress felt strangely comforted by the young woman's soothing words and relaxed a little into the warm body behind her, when she discovered that her student had gooseflesh.

"Hermione, you're cold!" She tried to move away, but the young woman held her even closer.

"I'm fine. You're just a little cold, but we'll both feel warmer in a few moments," she replied reassuringly.

She didn't know how long it was, but it must have been quite a while before she heard her students hushing voice again, telling her to turn around in order to warm the other side of her body. Being about to tell the girl that she was perfectly fine just the way it was, she felt Hermione moving away from her to lie on her back. That didn't leave Minerva with much of a choice if she wanted to feel warm again, so she turned around to see the young witch opening her arm invitingly for her.

Hermione didn't know if she should laugh or cry when she saw that the resolute teacher had no idea how to receive the warmth and comfort she needed so desperately, staring at her with wide eyes, and decided to help.

"Why don't you come here and cuddle up against me. You can rest your head on my shoulder. You should be able to get some sleep there." The young girl smiled encouragingly at her mentor, giving her the strength she needed to move over and do what Hermione had suggested.

Minerva took a deep breath as she carefully slid over to her student and laid her head on her student's chest, closing her eyes. The girl started rubbing soothing circles on her mentors back and feeling the older witch relax under her gentle treatment, she rested her cheek on the older woman's head.

Encouraged by the girl's actions Minerva placed her hand shyly on Hermione waist, snuggling deeper into Hermione's comforting embrace. And for the first time, she felt warm and protected. The last few days had been a horrible ordeal for her, cowering in the cold, watching the deatheaters doing things she wanted to forget as soon as she saw them. It all came back to her now. The screaming woman, her own fear, the cold, and the shame for not listening to Albus.

Hermione was already drifting off to sleep when she felt her mentor's shoulders shaking with silent sobs.

"Minerva? Dear, what's wrong?" The young witch asked gently, holding the shaking woman closer.

Minerva didn't trust her voice, so she just shook her head and grasped the girl as tight as she could, hoping that Hermione would understand.

And she did.

"Shh, it's all right my dear. It's over. You're here now. I'll keep you safe and warm. I promise. Shhh," she whispered softly into her mentor's ear, while rubbing soothing circles on the other woman's back and kissing her forehead tenderly. She cradled her in her arms for a long time, whispering words of comfort and placing reassuring kisses on her head until the older witch finally calmed down.

"I'm so sorry Hermione. I didn't mean to fall apart on you. It's just…you're so…caring and I…the only other person treating me with so much love and tenderness is Albus and I know I hurt him badly by going out in the storm against his whish. I'm so scared I'll hurt you as much as I hurt him." The last words were spoken so quietly Hermione almost didn't hear them.

The young woman rested her cheek against her mentor's head and spoke with so much seriousness in her voice that Minerva wondered briefly how a girl at Hermione's age could gain so much wisdom.

"Oh Minerva, never apologise for tears or for needing a shoulder to lean on. We all need one from time to time. I care for you the way I do because I love you with my whole heart and I'm pretty sure Professor Dumbledore loves you just as much. There is no guarantee that we won't hurt each other, but I know that you'd never intend to hurt me or Professor Dumbledore and I'll never intend to hurt you. It can happen despite our best efforts and we always hurt the people we love the most. I know it's not fair, but that's the way it is. We get hurt and we forgive each other, because we love. That is how love works. We forgive."

Hermione gave the older witch a few moments to think, before she kissed her forehead tenderly. "Sleep well my dear."

Minerva's only response was to snuggle deeper into her student's arms.

"Hermione?"

"Hmhm?"

"I love you, too."

* * *

I know it's short, but I've been extremely busy lately! A special thanks to artemissan09!!!

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione woke up to the bright winter sun, sometime in the late morning, the sleeping woman still secure in her arms. She was in such a bad state yesterday that Hermione had no intention to wake her up just yet. Instead she observed the older witches face, amazed how peaceful she looked in her sleep when no worry lines disturbed her skin.

As if Minerva felt being observed, she stirred and slowly opened her eyes, only to hide her face in her students' body, to get away from the sudden brightness.

"Good morning Minerva. I trust you slept well."

Hermione chuckled when she felt her mentor nodding into her body. She always thought of Minerva as a morning person but the older witch had just proved her wrong.

"How about I get a hot bath ready for you? You'd have a few minutes to wake up and I could call you when everything is ready."

The young woman heard her mentor mutter a reply so quietly that Hermione didn't understand a word of it.

"Sorry, what did you just say?"

"I said, that would be lovely, thank you," her voice was louder this time, but still full of sleep.

"Well, you need to let me go if you want that."

Hermione knew very well that her mentor would be tired the whole day after such straining days and she would give her all rest she needed later, but her nutritional health needed to come first, maybe a light breakfast…

"Then I don't want it." The older woman replied, but let go of her student.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh out loud when she stood up, heading for the bathroom.

A few minutes later, the young woman informed her professor that everything was prepared.

"The bath is ready now. I'll be downstairs preparing breakfast if you need anything."

----------------

It was half an hour later when Minerva made her way to the kitchen. She was dressed again in the soft chequered pyjamas, her hair still a little wet when she entered the kitchen.

"Ah Minerva. I hope you are hungry," the young woman said, placing a plate with scrambled eggs, bacon and toast in front of her. "Would you like some tea or orange juice?"

"Yes please. It smells wonderful." The stern transfiguration teacher let the scene before her sink in and wondered if she'd have the luck to repeat it one day. A Sunday morning spent in a nice little house together with a girl she loved like her own and a wonderful breakfast waiting for her.

They ate in silence, both enjoying their meal. When they were finished Hermione looked at her teacher expectantly.

"Now professor, how long can you stay? You don't have to leave today, do you?"

Minerva smiled softly at the young woman. "I think I can stay for today."

"Good. How about we spend a quiet day in the living room? I already set a fire."

"That sounds lovely my dear." In fact there was nothing more to wish for, than a relaxing day in front of the fire.

----------

The living room was warm and nicely furnished, with a big settee and two arm chairs in front of the fire. A dark shade of red was dominating the room, reminding Minerva very much of the Gryffindor tower and her own quarters.

After spending a few hours with reading, Hermione noticed that the older woman, sitting beside her on the settee, was yawning.

"Tired?" she asked her mentor, smiling gently at her.

"No." Seeing her students questioning look she let out a sigh. "Well, a little bit perhaps."

"That's quite understandable. You've been through a lot. Why don't you take a nap?"

"No, thank you. I'm quite comfortable here and now that I'm warm again, I really don't want to leave the fire." The truth was that she'd love to nod off. She just didn't want to be on own right now and leave the young woman's soothing presence.

"I didn't mean you should go upstairs actually. I thought you could stretch out right here," she said tapping the settee they were sitting on.

"Oh, well…yes, I think I could do that." Hesitating, she curled up; pulling the blanket that covered her legs up with her, carefully avoiding touch between the girl beside her.

Hermione chuckled with amusement watching her mentors' attempts.

"Minerva, please don't be silly. That doesn't look comfortable at all! Why don't you rest your head on my lap, come on." She lifted her arms to give the tired looking woman the room to change her position and to indicate that it was all right.

The older woman willingly did as she was told and let out a sigh of contentment when she finally came to a comfortable position.

Smiling gently down at her, Hermione pulled the blanket up to cover her mentor's frail body. She wondered briefly how such a vulnerably looking body could hold so much power, and started to stroke the other woman's soft hair.

"Sleep well, my dear," she whispered quietly.

Minerva snuggled deeper into the young woman's warmth, enjoying the girls gentle and soothing touches that lulled her slowly to sleep.

------------

When she awoke two hours later she caught the young witch staring off into the fire and she was overcome by a sudden feeling that something was terribly wrong.

* * *

I know it's short... I promise the next chapter will be longer. 


	4. Chapter 4

_When she awoke two hours later she caught the young witch staring off into the fire and she was overcome by a sudden feeling that something was terribly wrong._

"Hermione, what's wrong?" She looked up into her students sad eyes.

Hermione snapped out of it. "Hmm? Oh, nothing. I'm fine. Did you sleep well?" The young woman tried hard not to let any emotions show and smiled sweetly at her mentor. Minerva noticed immediately that her smile didn't reach her eyes.

"Yes I did. Hermione please talk to me. You're not fine. Tell me what's going on here." And then it hit her. "Where are your parents?"

The young woman shifted uncomfortably. "My…oh they're gone. Shall I get us some tea?"

Minerva sat up to face the girl properly, using her best stern-professor-look.

"Don't change the subject Miss Granger." Seeing the young witch flinch at her tone, she added softly "Hermione please. I'm here for you. Just tell me what happened."

"They're gone." It was becoming more difficult for the young witch to keep a straight face with every second.

"You keep repeating that, but what means 'gone'? When will they be back?" Minerva was extremely concerned now. It was not like Hermione at all to repeat dull phrases.

"They won't come back. I don't know where they are now, but they left this country for ever." The young witch didn't look at her, the brown eyes that once were so livelily seemed dull and hollow now.

"Hermione please, could you start at the beginning." Minerva needed the full story to understand what is going on here.

"It's my fault. I told them. I told them about the war and now they left." It seems that the floodgates had opened finally when the young woman started shaking and sobbing uncontrollably.

Minerva gathered her in her arms, holding her close in a tight embrace. The older woman cradled the shaking figure in her arms, whispering words of comfort until the girl seemed to calm down a little.

"I told them that you-know-who is back and that there will be war in my world. I just thought they should know how dangerous it…" She couldn't finish when her body shook with a new wave of sobs. She felt her mentor's warmth against her again, though she wasn't able to make out the soothing words the older witch whispered.

"I understand dear. Can you tell me what happened then?" Minerva tried very hard not to let her own anger show and concentrated on comforting the shaking girl.

"There was so much shouting and … and dad smashed coffee table and then they stopped talking to me for a week. I thought it will be all right someday, that they need time…but…but then they did talk to me. They informed me that they will move to Canada and that I'm no longer part of the family…that they don't want anymore contact with me, because… because it's my entire fault and they hate me." Hermione was in hysterics now,

"It's not your fault. Hermione look at me. This is not your fault." She emphasised every word, holding her tight again. She needed the girl to understand that she did nothing wrong.

Hermione wasn't convinced at all, still crying madly. "It is. They are a target, because I'm their daughter. I ruined their life."

"No, dear. They should be proud of you. They are so lucky to have you Hermione. You're so brave and smart and you have a heart of gold. God knows I am proud of you. I know you don't want to hear that now, but if they really left you, they are not worth a single tear."

Hearing her mentor say that only made Hermione cry harder.

There was nothing more Minerva could do or say now, so she drew the young woman close to her and held in her arms, cradling her gently. It was not long after that when the exhausted girl fell asleep in her mentors comforting embrace.

Seeing that Hermione had cried herself to sleep, Minerva covered them with a blanket and closed her eyes as well, thinking about everything the young woman just told her.

How could they just leave her? She is not even of age!

Minerva couldn't help thinking that they don't deserve a child like Hermione and the realisation that the girl's parents probably won't ever feel that way, made the older woman so sad she wanted to cry.

----------------------

Hermione awoke in her mentor's arms with a slight headache from her earlier crying. Looking up she found Minerva gently smiling at her.

"Hey dear. How are you feeling?" The old witch spoke very softly, her eyes betraying her concern.

"Awful." The word left her mouth before she could stop it. "I'm sorry Minerva, I didn't mean to fall apart on you." Sitting up, the girl turned her head and stared out of the window.

Minerva placed a gentle hand on the doleful child's shoulder. "Nonsense Hermione. You have nothing to be sorry for."

Hermione laid a hand upon her mentors, but didn't face her. "What happens now? I…I don't know what to do" she whispered somewhat lost.

The older witch gave her students shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "Don't worry child. I sent a patronus to Albus while you slept, informing him of the situation. He'll be with us shortly. "

The young woman could only nod. She was relieved, because Prof. Dumbledore always seems to know what the right thing to do is, but she felt terrible for adding more to her headmaster's already very much filled plate.

A hand under her chin, forcing her to look up, interrupted her thoughts.

Minerva regarded the young woman with such a seriousness Hermione simply had to believe her. "Hermione, I want you to know that whatever will occur in the future I will be there for you. I won't leave you."

Seeing the girls eyes shine with new tears she pulled her back in her arms, placing a soft kiss on her head. "You're not alone my dear. You're not alone" she whispered gently.

* * *

I LOVE MY BETA!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Albus Dumbledore apparted into the sitting room not much later, looking older than ever

Albus Dumbledore apparted into the sitting room not much later, looking older than ever.

"Minerva, Miss Granger, how are you?" he asked concerned, knowing the answer already as he looked into their eyes.

"I'm ok, professor. Thank you." She whispered sadly, offering him a seat opposite of Minerva.

"We'll survive Albus." The older woman sounded sterner than she intended to, but she had to keep herself together for her young student.

"Can I offer you a cup of tea, Professor?" It was a good opportunity to escape for a little while.

"Yes, thank you very much, my dear." He smiled encouragingly, but the girl couldn't help but notice that his smile didn't reach his eyes.

When Hermione left the room Minerva leaned forward and asked quietly "Did you find her parents?"

His expression became grave. "I did indeed, Minerva. And I wish I hadn't. It was very unpleasant and left no doubt that she can't go back. They blame her for everything that went wrong in their life. Hermione deserves a better life than she could have with these people."

"I hoped so dearly they would have come to their senses."

"So did I, Minerva. We need to find a place for her to stay. Are you willing to take her in?"

"Oh Albus, I don't know if I can. What kind of life would she have with me? I am old and stern and I was never the motherly type. I don't want to hurt her someday the way I hurt you."

"She would have a happy life, Minerva. She counts on you and being a mother or mother figure is not something people are born with. They learn it on the way and so will you. There is no guarantee that you'll never hurt her, but that's the way it is, my dear. You apologise and she'll forgive."

"Were you be able to forgive?" her voice was not more than a whisper and sounded more defeated than hopeful.

He got up to sit beside her, engulfing her in a tight hug. "Of course, my dear. I'll forgive you for anything. Shh…don't cry. You're all right. We are ok. Shh…"

When Albus felt his dearest friend calm down again he held her at arms length to look into her eyes. "Now we need to help Hermione."

The old witch nodded resolutely, as her students knew her. "She can live with me, Albus. I'll try my best to make her happy again."

"Are you sure?" None of them knew how long Hermione stood there in the doorway, but it obviously was long enough. "I understand if you can't take me in. Honestly, I don't want to be a burden."

Minerva stood up and took the cup out of Hermione's hand and handed it to Albus. She took both of the girl's hands in her own and looked at her very seriously. "I am very sure, Hermione. I have no practise being a mother and I have to admit that I am a little nervous about it. I can't promise you I'll do everything right, but I'll try. Would you like to live with me?"

The young woman had tears in her eyes when she nodded and hugged Minerva tightly. "Yes" she whispered. "Yes. I would love to live with you."

She let go of the older witch and added "I have much practise being a daughter. There is nothing to be nervous about, though I can't promise to do everything right as well, you know? We'll work it out as we go."

The older woman leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Hermione's forehead. "Shall we go home then?" Seeing the girl nod she turned to Albus. "Would you like to come over for dinner tonight?"

"Yes, my dear. That would be lovely." Albus stood and joined the two women. "I'll escort you home, ladies."

And with that, Hermione Granger left her old life behind. Never looking back.

The End

* * *

_I know it took me forever, but I finally wrote it. I am very sorry that you had to wait that long!! Thank you to all of you how reviewed and to my beta of course!!_


End file.
